Nineteen Stars
by Shufflebotham
Summary: Having met a girlwith an interesting gift, the power of foresight, Luffy recruits her to be a Straw Hat Pirate and join them in their adventure to the Grand Line. However not even Kasumi could predict the bond that was to form between her and her captain
1. Chapter 1

_While cleaning out my computer a few weeks ago I came across some chapters of a story I started back in 2007. I never got around to posting these chapters or anything but I feel like giving it another attempt. It's a One Piece fanfiction with Luffy and an OC of mine [even idiots need love :)] The story mostly follows what happens in the anime, with a few changes to help my character fit in and stuff. – Shuff_

* * *

So just before I introduce you to my OC I just wanna bring you up to date with what has happened in the story up until the point where I bring in my character. The Straw hat Crew has five members; Captain Luffy, Navigator Nami, Swordsman Zoro, Cook Sanji and Usopp the sharpshooter. Luffy has defeated three big pirates in the East Blue; Buggy the Clown, worth 15 million beli, Don Kreig, worth 17 million beli and Arlong the Merman, worth 20 million beli. Earning Luffy a bounty of 30 million. The Straw Hats are travelling towards Loguetown and The Grandline.

Loguetown is known as "The City of the beginning and the end." It is the city where Pirate King Gol D Roger was born and executed, the platform he was executed on stands in the city square. Logue town takes its name from the words 'Prologue' and 'Epilogue'. Loguetown is an Island which is mostly covered by the city, it is close to the entrance of the Grandline and so attracts many pirates from the East Blue who need to collect supplies. Loguetown is where I open this fanfiction. It is where my OC lives and works.

* * *

So now to introduce you to, Kasumi. [There was an idea behind me choosing this name for her, I didn't just pick a Japanese name at random ;D]

Name: Kasumi

Age: 17

Date of Birth: August 16th

Kasumi has green eyes straight, brown shoulder length hair that falls slightly over her face, which she rather likes as she can hide behind it. She usually tucks one side of her hair behind her ear so she can see. She's around 5ft3in/5ft4in tall and slender. While she works Kasumi wears a white long-sleeved top with a dark blue pinafore dress over the top, that falls just below her knees. Along with knee-high black socks and grey ankle boots. She wears two gold hoop earrings in each ear. Kasumi can be shy around strangers until she feels comfortable around someone. She is usually a kind and happy person but there are times when she feels lonely and misses her mother. She can be stubborn at times, especially when she feels a need to prove herself. Her hobbies include Drawing and cleaning, she finds it relaxing. [Don't mess up her clean floors without a good reason, it won't bode well with your future.] Kasumi can be quiet at times, so quiet that people often forget she is there. She has a habit of wandering off without anyone noticing, and can reappear just as inconspicuously. Kasumi enjoys listening to other people speak, and has very keen hearing. She has a fear of thunderstorms. You'll learn more about her as the story goes on =]

Kasumi was born on an island somewhere within The Grand Line; she is unsure of its name and location as her Mother would never mention it or answer questions about it. Kasumi never pressed her for answers. They left this island sometime before Kasumi was three; they travelled to the East Blue where they settled. As for Kasumi's father, he's most likely deceased, although it is unknown what happened to him. When Kasumi asked her Mother why they left their home she was told it was to search for a doctor to cure Kasumi's blindness. [Yeah she use to be blind. This will be mentioned later :S] Kasumi was either born blind, or became blind within the first few months of her life, she did not regain her full sight until she was around seven years of age. However, Kasumi has no memory of ever seeing a doctor, yet again, she never pressed her Mother for answers on this. Because of her childhood blindness, Kasumi appreciates her sight and is often excited whenever she sees something new - this joy at being able to see everything and colours sparked off her interest in art. She often draws ships and sells her works to earn a bit more money. During the time she was blind she developed keen listening skills, and can remember voices well.

Kasumi left her Mother and village a year prior to when the story begins to search for a work to help her mother by sending her money each month. Her search for work led her to Loguetown where she got a job as a cleaner in 'Le Restaurant Des Fortunes,' a restaurant in the harbour of Loguetown. The restaurant is a novelty type sort. The owner and workers are said to have the ability to see into the future [however its not sure whether or not they have any real powers, they just come out with predictions such as 'you will come into money in the near future… You could find a penny on the floor, and they'd claim that's what they meant.] They offer customers a free reading while they wait for their meal. Kasumi doubts their abilities very much, as do many of the locals. Kasumi being a cleaner does not have to make predictions. The restaurant use to attract many pirates, eager to know wait awaited them in The Grandline, however business has been slow in recent months with the local marines getting even tougher on pirates in recent months.

After a few months since her arriving in Loguetown Kasumi began to have period of memory loss. During these periods she enters a trance like state, and well… predicts possible futures. [This will all be explained at some point in the story, it's kinda hard to explain without giving too much away =/] In short, she may be the only one in the restaurant with any genuine 'powers.' She hasn't eaten a Devils Fruit or anything, it's a natural thing. However her colleges think that she is just taking the piss out of them, and usually ignore her. When Kasumi comes out of this trance like state, she doesn't remember or seem to be aware of what she has done, but feels like she's missed something. When she is told about what she is done she can't help but feel a mix of embarrassment and regret.

I dunno what else to say for now ^^' So lets begin!

Lets say that the Straw Hats were complaining about needing a cleaner because well, Luffy = Mess Galore, so they'll be on the look out for one. So they arrive in Loguetown and Luffy decides that 'Le Restaurant Des Fortunes' sounds somewhat cool and takes everyone inside. And then they meet Kasumi and yeah… I dunno how to end that sentence. lol – Shuff.

* * *

It was turning out to be another muggy day in the City of Loguetown, but none of the Sun's warming morning rays penetrated the windowless dinning room of 'Le Restaurant Des Fortunes'; A small (and the only) restaurant in the harbour of Loguetown. Instead the room was dimly lit by candles that sat at the centre of each circular table. The light was made hazy by the clouds of incense that floated around the room. Kasumi sighed as she sat down at an unoccupied table in the restaurant, deciding to take a break after completing her morning cleaning task. She held her head in her hands and listened to the noise of the traders and sailors outside, it was early morning and already the harbour was busy, it wasn't long before she was lost in her own thoughts.

Kasumi was brought back to reality when she heard a familiar voice just outside, an annoying loud voice. "Welcome, welcome, to Le Restaurant Des Fortunes!" It was the owner, Piper. "Do not miss out on our special limited offer; get one psychic reading free, per head, while you wait for your meal!" Kasumi rolled her eyes, the offer wasn't limited, it was permanent, but business had been slow within the last few months. The local marines had been getting a lot tougher on any pirates that stopped of at Loguetown on their journey into the Grandline, and pirates had been their target customers. Piper pulled back the curtain that draped over the entrance, sunlight spilled in across the floor causing Kasumi to shield her eyes with her hand, her eyes had grown accustom to the gloom. She could easily tell Piper's silhouette from the customers, he was a large, round man, who insisted that he and his employees wear turbans decorated with fake jewels and feathers, and cloaks, to add to the "mystical" feel of the place. Kasumi was exempt from this uniform, as she was just a cleaner and wasn't expect to guess anyone's future, much to her relief, if only she could tell them how ridiculous they looked. "Right this way, right this way!" As he led the party towards a table for five at the far end of them room, weaving between the tables. "It's so dark in here." Kasumi heard a woman comment. "I know I can barely see where I'm going." Someone agreed. Another chuckled "Ah, this place is pretty co-" his last words were cut off as he yelled, followed by a crashing sound. He has walked into a table in front of him and knocked it over as he fell down. Kasumi frowned, that would be a mess she'd have to clear up. "Sir! Sir! Are you alright!?" Cried Piper as the boy stood up, not wanting to loose valuable customers "I'll throw in an extra reading, free of charge to compensate!"

"Wow" Kasumi thought, "He must be desperate for business being that generous." Piper had a reputation among the locals for being tight fisted. The boy brushed himself off as he stood up. "I'm fine." And Piper sighed with relief. He ushered them to a nearby table and handed them each a menu. "Someone will be right with you." And then he left to resume his post outside. He passed Kasumi on the way out. "Clean it up" he instructed, without even a glance towards her. Assuming he meant the table, she got to her feet.

"They sure are taking their time. I want to know what's going to happen when we get to the Grand Line!" The boy who fell complained, banging a fist on the table. "I want food too!" Kasumi listened to their conversation as stooped down and rightened the table and reset it. She then began to search on the floor for the candle, luckily it had blown out before it hit the ground. When she found it she replaced it on the centre of the table with a 'Clunk.' The sudden noise in the silence of the empty room had directed the customer's attention to Kasumi. Realising their attention was on her, Kasumi smiled slightly, and let some of her hair veil her face, before continuing her cleaning duties. She pulled a cloth from her pocket and rubbed the table's surface clean. "Oi, Miss." Said the boy "Are you gonna tell us our future?" Kasumi gulped and felt slightly embarrassed, how could they mistake her for someone like Piper? "Um…I'm not-" She began only to be cut off by excited cheers from the boy and his longed nose friend. "Come on, don't keep us waiting." She sighed, how hard could it be to make up something to tell them? At least then she could leave. She moved closer to the table and looked at each person. She first noted that there was only one woman in the group, she had heard the woman talking to someone near her, [Kasumi assumed, the man with three katanas at his side,] about money loaning money for a new sword, with 300% interest. "You… Will be facing financial problems in the future" She said to the man with a slight smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, she'd never realised how easy it was to make up someone's future. "Ha, maybe this thing isn't the rubbish I thought it was!" The woman said happily, the grin across her face looked sinister in the candlelight. She turned to the swordsman. "So Zoro, how much money would you like to borrow?" Zoro grimaced but said nothing.

"Nami is evil." Commented the man with the long nose.

"Oh Melorine, tell me my future next" Kasumi blinked slightly and looked to the Blonde man sitting on the right, he wore a black double-breasted suit and a tie. She panicked slightly, just by looking at him she couldn't tell anything about him, what could she lie about? "Are you guys pirates?" She asked, trying to distract them from their futures. "Ah, she is so talented. She can read us like an open book." Cried the man in admiration. He obviously had a thing for women. "And you're going to the Grand Line?" She continued, trying to ignore him.

"Ah, right again! Tell me, what is my fortune?" he cried, hearts may have well have formed in his eyes.

"You're going to have women trouble." She mumbled quickly. He froze, and looked as if he had just had the air knocked out of his lungs. Kasumi felt slightly bad but she was shocked by what she was hearing, these five pirates were going into the Grand Line! "With such a small crew?" Were these people insane?

"Mm, we still need a few more people." Nodded the boy "But I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He grinned broadly. "Do you have a ship?" She wouldn't have been surprised if all they had was a dinghy. "Yup" was the only reply she got. She smiled slightly. "Well, good luck to you. Someone should be here to take your orders shortly."

"Ah, thanks." The boy said happily. "Sure is empty in here." He said looking around the room. Kasumi nodded in agreement "Business has been slow these last few months." She sighed "You're the first pirates we've had in here for weeks…Try not to make a mess, the last guys left me with a lot of work to do." She added.

"We'll try." Nami added "But with Luffy around we can't make any promises" She said shooting a glare across the table at the boy. "It's not my fault." He replied bluntly. "Hey are you a cleaner?" He said with excitement building in his voice. A cleaner was just what they were looking for at the moment, and if he could recruit one with "psychic abilities" he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

Kasumi stared at him for a moment, and although she looked at him, she did not see him, she had heard his question but she hadn't listened. In her mind, she was no longer there, everything went blank. Her eyes dulled "You…" Her voice sounded far off "I see…Death... In your future"

Kasumi blinked and shook her head slightly, had she spaced out again? While talking to them? How rude. "I'm Sor-" She stopped. Everyone was staring at her in a mixture of horror and awe. She dropped her head and stared at her feet. "I must have done it again." She thought. She could feel heat burning in her cheeks. She heard the kitchen door open; their waiter must be coming. The boy laughed "Interesting isn't she!" Kasumi looked up at him slightly "weird isn't he?" She thought.

"I'm sorry, please ignore what I said. Enjoy your meal." She spun on there heels and began to walk towards the door as fast as she could. "Oi!" She heard the boy call after her. "You haven't read Usopp's future yet! Oi! Can you hear me?" But she didn't turn around.

"Shut up Luffy! I don't want to hear what terrible things she'll say about me!?" Was all she heard as she snatched her bag from the grasp of the employee coat pegs. She slung it over her shoulder and pulled back the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

All I have to say about this chapter is that it's longer than the last. Kasumi made an interesting first impression on the Straw hat crew. What's the worst first impression you've made or had? Lemme know ;D – Shuff  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kasumi pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the street, she was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the Sun and greeted by the smell of the salty harbour air. Piper was a fair distance away from the entrance, standing in the street proclaiming the glorious limited offers Le Restaurant des Fortunes had to offer this week. His efforts appeared to be failing, the majority of the public were giving him a wide birth, while those brave enough to venture within ten metres simply pretended he didn't exist. Rather than be downhearted, Piper just got louder, as if he wasn't speaking loud enough already. He wouldn't notice if she slipped away for an hour or two, he rarely did, and so she set off down the street.

When she could no longer hear Piper, Kasumi decided it was safe to find a place to sit, out of the way of any tradesmen. She looked around at all the ships that were docked, and smiled, each day there were different ones, ones with beautiful mermaids with flowing hair carved into them or figure heads of fierce beasts she had only heard of in stories. One ship caught her eye, it was a small caravel class ship, with a cannon in the bow, it was dwarfed by some of the larger ships in the harbour. What drew her attention to the ship was its figurehead. It was a Ram and a cheery looking one at that. As she studied the ship further she noticed something stranger… Were those orange trees growing on the ship? She glanced around, looking for the closest dock with the fewest tradesmen on. She chose the one to the left of where she was standing and sat down, dangling her legs over the edge. Opening her bag she drew out a worn looking sketchbook along with a tin case, containing her pencils, they were short from over usage, but not so short that they could not be used. She studied the ship for a while, noting all it's details, then she began, drawing her pencil so lightly over the paper, they barely even touched.

She was unaware of how long she had been drawing, time seemed to stop when she focused on her art, but she was distracted by a familiar voice in her ear. "Wow! You're good!" Kasumi jumped slightly in surprise, almost dropping her book into the sea, she hadn't realised someone had been behind her. As she turned around she was even more surprised to see the boy from the restaurant crouching down, peering over her shoulder. He grinned, an enormous grin. "Looks just like it." He commented. Kasumi smiled slightly and replied with a simple "Thank you."

"You didn't answer my question from before. Are you a cleaner?" He asked. Kasumi nodded in response. He chuckled "That's good! You should join us!" He said sitting down beside her.

"Join you?" She asked. What did he mean by that? He nodded.

"Mm, I have decided, that you shall join my crew, Nami says we need a cleaner."

Kasumi frowned "What?" That wasn't how these things worked. "No." She said firmly.

"WHAT! I won't allow this!" He yelled, slightly deafening Kasumi in one ear and folded his arms. "We need a cleaner!"

Kasumi sighed; she could tell this was going to be difficult. "And I'm sorry but you'll have to look elsewhere for a cleaner. I've only just met you…"

"Hmm…" The boy thought for a moment. "My name's Luffy." He said holding out his hand. Slowly, Kasumi took it in her grasp and shook it gently. His hand felt strange, it had an almost, rubber feel to it. "Kasumi." Luffy grinned.

"I guess this means we're friends now." Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, you'll join us now?" He asked hopefully. Kasumi smiled slightly and sighed.

"Persistent, aren't you?" She thought for a moment "I'll have to think about your offer" She said looking down at the water below. He obviously wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. "Maybe if I hold out long enough, the marines will realise there are pirates and he'll leave in a hurry without me" She thought to herself. "R-REALLY!?" Luffy exclaimed. Kasumi rubbed her ear and smiled. He didn't seem like a bad person. "Have you decided yet?" He asked. Kasumi laughed slightly, and shook her head. "You're gonna have to wait longer then that for me to decide. Becoming a pirate, is a pretty big decision."

"How long are you gonna make me wait?" Luffy pouted, he was obviously impatient. She shrugged in response. Kasumi closed her sketchbook deciding she wasn't going to get anymore work done and balanced it on her lap as she began to put her pencils back in their case. Luffy observed her for a moment and then let his eyes rest upon the book on her lap. "Can I look?" He said, reaching out a little, ready to take it from her. "Mm sure." Luffy snatched the book from her and began to flick through it, briefly looking over they faces of the people that smiled back out at him from the pages. He 'Ooo'd and 'Aaahh'd" at her work, chorused with gasps of excitement. "You're good!" He said, snapping the book shut and handing it back to her. "Where did you learn to draw like that?" Kasumi smiled, her cheeks reddened slightly at the compliment. She took the book from him and slipped it into her brown shoulderbag. "Self-taught, mostly." She answered.

"Aah" Said Luffy nodding his head slightly "That's so cool… Did you teach yourself to see the future too?" He said after a pause, he tilted his head slightly to the side. Kasumi blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? I just made that stuff up about the money and the women." A slight smile forming on her lips. "That's a shame. I wanted you to teach me how to do it. You looked pretty convincing…" He cast his gaze to the sky. "Pretty convincing?" She parroted.

"Yeah, you got this look about you and then your voice went weird." He softened his voice slightly, attempting to mimic her actions back at the restaurant "I see …Death. In your future"

Kasumi stared at him. She'd seen death in his future? She looked down and stared into her lap while playing with her hands. "That had been a terrible first impression I made…" She thought. "Sorry" She mumbled. "I-I can't help when I do that… " Luffy looked at her

"Eh? So you mean you didn't make that one up?" Kasumi nodded slowly.

"Sometimes when I'm like that, I say things that sometimes come true…but not always…" Luffy grinned, "Two out of three guesses right, isn't so bad. Zoro and Sanji may have bad luck, but I won't die" Speaking of death "You wouldn't happen to know where the execution platform is, would you? I was looking for it and I ended up here." Luffy said with a frown rubbing the back of his head.

"The execution platform?" Kasumi thought, relief washed over her. "That must have been the 'Death' I'd seen. Not actual death, but a place of death!" She said, looking up at Luffy who was grinning madly. "Three out of three!" Luffy cried excitedly, "You have to join us now!"

"I said I'd think about it didn't I?"

Luffy nodded "But you're cool, so you should come with us! We need a cleaner, and you haven't finished drawing my ship yet?"

"Your ship?"

He pointed proudly to the ship with the Ram figurehead and Orange trees. "The Going Merry! It's my ship." Kasumi wasn't surprised that he owned, possibly one of the strangest ships she'd ever seen. "You want me to show you the execution stand?" Maybe if she changed the subject he'd forget about her joining his crew. He nodded as he got to his feet. "I want to see the place the Pirate King died!" Kasumi stood up and readjusted her bag over her shoulder. "Follow me, try not to get lost in the crowd." She said as she began to head into town.

Kasumi and Luffy walked through the crowd without saying a word to each other. Luffy was the first to break the silence. "Have you decided yet?" Kasumi sighed, so much for him forgetting. "Not yet."

"Ah c'mon! You're taking ages!" He complained.

"Well, you see it's not that easy…I have a job here, I can't just leave."  
"Why?" Luffy questioned, with slight interest. "Shut in a dark room all day, can't be that much fun?"

"Well, I need the money, I don't really have a choice." She mumbled, it wasn't really any of his business. Luffy chuckled "Become a pirate, and find treasure instead!" Kasumi frowned and looked down, slightly annoyed. Did he have an answer for everything? "We're almost at the main square. It's just up ahead." She responded, changing the subject again. It worked in distracting him. "I can't wait!" He said, and with that he set off at a run. Kasumi was about to turn back to the harbour when she stopped; something on a wall caught her eye. A wanted poster. A boy with messy black hair beamed out at her from under a straw hat. She tore it down from the wall and inspected it closely "Monkey D Luffy" The name read "30 Million Beli" Kasumi gulped, the boy she was just with, was worth 30 million Beli! What if someone recognised him at the main square? The marines would be on the lookout for someone with a bounty like his! She looked in the direction of the main square, he didn't seem like a bad person, she couldn't just leave him... Could she? Kasumi crumpled the poster in her hand and set off at a run towards after the pirate.

Kasumi weaved her way through the crowd at the main square, trying to avoid being stepped on, while searching for Luffy's bright red vest among the crowd. Where had he gotten too? "Hey! Look up there on the platform!" She heard someone in the crowd say. She stopped and looked towards the back of the square where the platform stood. Her jaw dropped, was that Luffy standing up on the platform! She shook off her shock and began to push her way forward through the crowd, she could already hear an officer ordering him to get down. She had to get him down, he had to hide before he was discovered as a pirate. It was already a miracle that the local marines hadn't detected him! Luffy looked like he was enjoying himself up there, the officer however, was beginning to lose his temper, "Come down now, or I'll arrest y-" he stopped. Had Luffy come down? Kasumi pushed her way to the front of her crowd and much to her annoyance, Luffy was still up on the platform. The officer, was on the floor out cold, standing over him was the culprit. A beautiful, young woman, with long back wavy hair flowing down her back, in her hand she held a malice. She had clearly drawn the attention of the men and some of the women in the crowd, Luffy stared at her looking confused. "Who are you?" he asked. She answered him with a question. "You still haven't realised?" Kasumi looked around, "What's going on here?" she thought.

Police were gathering now. "For openly assaulting an officers, you are under arrest!" One of them called, from a safe distance, not wanting to get within range of her malice. "AND YOU GET OFF THE DAMN PLATFORM" He screamed up at Luffy.

"My dears, so it is you who are going to arrest me." Said the beautiful woman, softly to the officers, stroking her hair out of her face. They lowered their weapons, obviously falling under the spell of her beauty. Then suddenly, the ground shook, accompanied by a loud boom! There had been an explosion, sending the square's fountain hurting in pieces in all directions. The crowd and officers ducked for cover, when all was calm, everyone began to unfold themselves, and get up off the floor. As the dust cleared it became apparent a new group of people had appeared beside the woman. A man, dressed as a clown was among them, he glared up at Luffy who looked as if he was thinking hard. "Hmm…What was it again?" He thought aloud "Boggy? No, Buggie? It's not Buhii…Oh yeah! Buffoon!" There was a long pause. The clown was obviously unimpressed. "BUFFOON?!" He parroted angrily "WATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU'RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"It's … IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!" someone yelled in the crowd in realisation. Buggy was one of the most wanted pirates in the East Blue. Panic moved across the crowd like a wave. People were screaming and running in all directions. Kasumi tried to fight against the crowd, and avoid being trampled at the same time. But she was pushed back. "Good people, nobody move a flashy muscle." Were Buggy's orders to the crowd, as his crewmembers drew their weapons. Those closest to the platform stopped dead in their tracks, whiles those far enough to risk it, kept going. "I will now display my full terror…" He continued. "And you will all be watching." Silence fell upon the square.

"Ah I got it! It's Buggy!" Luffy said triumphantly. His victory was cut short, a man appeared behind him, and brought a pranger down upon him, trapping his arms and neck. "A most super flashy execution is about to begin!" Buggy declared, "Monkey D Luffy, there is no escape, you should feel honoured. You get to die in the same place as the pirate king!" Buggy laughed maniacally as he made his way up the platform. Kasumi felt fear knot in her stomach. "No" She said quietly, almost in a whisper before running towards the platform. "No!" She cried a little louder - She would not let this prediction come true! She didn't know what she could do, but she had to try something… Anything... She yelped as a man caught her around the neck in the crook of his arm and tightened it around her.

"What do we have 'ere, eh? One of his crew?" He laughed as Kasumi struggled against his hold.

"I-" the rest of her words were choked back as he tightened his arm. There was nothing she could do now but watch. "Just sit back and enjoy the show" He teased. She stared up at Luffy, tears pricked at her eyes. She had seen this before, although she couldn't remember, but there was a sense of familiarity, a terrible sense of Déjà vu. She hadn't been able to warn him properly that this is when she saw. She felt so guilty. The pirates around her erupted into celebrations, firing their guns off into the air and cheering. She'd never felt more useless than she did now. "It's the first time I've ever seen an execution." Luffy announced happily. She looked down at the ground, unable to look at him. "…This is your execution!" Buggy corrected. His face whitened and Luffy began to struggle again. "AND NOW! OUR MAIN EVENT! THE FLASHY EXECUTION! SHALL COMMENCE!" Said Buggy over Luffy's cries for help.

"I'm sorry… I won't do it again. Please spare me." Luffy mumbled, almost sounding bored.

"I'm not saving you. Any last words, Strawhat?" Luffy stared out across the square for a moment. He drew a deep breath "I'M THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BE PIRATE KING!" His words echoed across the silent square, and when the echoes had faded murmurs began to spread through the crowd. Her head bolted upright at his declaration. "How bold…Of all places to say that…" Kasumi thought.

"THIS EXECUTION IS CANCELLED!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see who intended to defy Buggy. There stood Zoro and Sanji, looking ready for a fight. The crowd began to scatter, a fight was brewing and they did not want to be involved.

Buggy's men rushed forward to greet the Strawhats and the fight erupted. The man who had Kasumi in his grip did not release her, his hold only seemed to tighten. Zoro and Sanji were strong, but they weren't fast enough in bringing down Buggy' horde of men. Buggy laughed maniacally as he raised his sword above his head, ready to strike. Then Luffy called out to his crew. "ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!" Kasumi looked up at him, she felt sick. Her eyes widened with shock. Was he grinning? With a sword about to decapitate him, Luffy was smiling. "I'm sorry. I'm Dead" Then something else happened, that shocked everyone within the square, and Buggy…literally. Above the battle, storm clouds had formed. And with a deafening crack of thunder, lightening shot down from the heavens, and struck Buggy.

The battle stopped. Blue flames erupted from the top of the platform as it began to collapse. Everyone stared at the scene before them, their mouths almost touching the floor. Luffy caught his Straw hat as it fell from the sky and chuckled "Hey, I'm alive." And replaced his hat on his head. Whistles began to sound outside of the square. The Marines were coming. Kasumi bit down onto the arm the constricted her and elbowed her captor as hard as she could in his stomach, winding him. His grip loosened enough for her to wriggle free. She ran forward and grabbed Luffy by the wrist. It was no time for him, Zoro and Sanji to be having a reunion, marines were pouring into the square and some already engaging with Buggy's men. "Follow me!" She said as she set off running towards a side street to their left, pulling Luffy behind her, followed by Zoro and Sanji. "We need to get to our ship!" Zoro called.

"Just follow me!" Kasumi answered, not bothering to look back. She knew the streets well, and knew where she was going.

It had begun to rain hard, and visibility was becoming less. Kasumi squinted her eyes, was that a woman ahead of them? The four of them slowed, and sure enough, was a woman. But not just any woman, Sergeant Major Tashigi and the marines stood there. She glared at the four of them, rage flickered in her eyes as they rested upon Zoro. "So you're Roronoa Zoro, a pirate…You lied to me!" She yelled as she drew her katana and launched herself at Zoro. Zoro quickly drew his katana and blocked her attack. "I didn't lie, you just never asked my name." He replied in a cocky tone.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A WOMAN!" Sanji scolded, moving forwards as if to defend Tashigi. "Please, Stay out of this!" She called to the cook, who stopped.

"You heard her, go on ahead!" Zoro continued. Kasumi wasted no time. She grabbed Luffy's wrist and set off again.

The road to the harbour was an easy one to follow, however Kasumi decided it was safer to lead Sanji and Luffy through side streets and alleys, incase the marines had already prepared a roadblock.

'Not long now! The Harbour is just down this street!" Kasumi reassured Luffy and Sanji as they came out of an alley. "Hey, who's that up ahead?" Sanji asked. Kasumi looked up, sure enough, someone was blocking their path. He was a large, muscular man with bluish-grey hair; two cigars were in his mouth at the same time. Kasumi gasped with realisation of who was in their way. She skidded to a halt and slipped on the wet ground, falling before Major Smoker of the marines. "Monkey D. Luffy. I won't allow you to leave here." He said, his voice full of authority.

"W-what is this?!" Kasumi gasped as white smoke began to pour from Smoker's body and coil itself around her arms and legs. She tried to pull her limbs free but there was something odd about this smoke, it held her tightly in it's grip. "And you, girl, are under arrest for assisting these criminals." Her eyes widened as she looked up at Smoker. "Oi, that's no way to treat a lady." Sanji growled.

"It's fine…Please run!" She pleaded looking back at them.

"It's too late." Said Smoker stepping forward to face Luffy. "If you cannot beat me, then you will not be able to enter The Grandline." Luffy smiled.

"Alright then. Sanji, go on ahead." Sanji cocked one of his curled eyebrows.

"Eh! After how he's treated a Lady. I will kick his shi-?"

"Sanji." Luffy interrupted, as he cracked his knuckles. "I can deal with him." Sanji gritted his teeth nodded his head slightly and ran on. "You better not hurt her!" He yelled back at Smoker.

The rain came down harder as Luffy and Smoker stood opposite each other in silence. "I'll defeat you and enter The Grandline!" Luffy declared. Smoker frowned and raised his arms, which slowly evaporated into white smoke. Kasumi's eyes widened, he was a Devil's Fruit user! "You won't be spouting off that sort of rubbish anymore." Smoker replied. The smoke surrounded Luffy before constricting around him. "Eh! W-What!" Luffy yelled in surprise as he was lifted up off the ground, into the air. "I ate the Moku-Moku Fruit[1], my entire body can become smoke at a whim!" Smoker informed before slamming Luffy to the ground. Luffy struggled to his feet and took a deep breath, clenching his fists. "Gomu-Gomu No Gatling Gun!" Luffy yelled, his arms shot out in front of him, his arms stretching at an unbelievable distance to reach Smoker. Kasumi's jaw dropped. Another Devil's Fruit user! It wasn't the first time she'd seen someone with a Devil's Fruit ability, but the first time she'd seen these abilities used in a fight, and used against her. His punches were so fast that she could barely keep up with where his fist was were going. Luffy stopped suddenly, one of his arms still stretched out, his fist in Smoker's face. Or where Smoker's face should have been, the area of his face where Luffy's fist rested had turned to smoke. "Eww! That's creepy!" Said Luffy, recoiling his arm.

"WHITE BLOW!" Smoker yelled, as his a dense white smoke shot from his arms, striking Luffy with such force he was thrown into wall behind, and held there. "Damn it!" Luffy cried, firing his fist towards Smoker. Luffy's punch met its target. Smoker smirked, as his body began to turn to smoke and then, he vanished.

Kasumi shrieked as Smoker's shape began to form from the smoke beside Luffy and slowly turn human. It was like something from a nightmare. Luffy continued to stare confusedly at where Smoker had been standing, completely unaware of his opponent's position. "You get it now?" Smoker asked, forcing Luffy head first to the ground. "Just like I said; you can't ever go to The Grandline." Luffy struggled beneath him, but said nothing. "This head is worth 30 million then?" Smoker thought aloud, as he gripped his Jutte, intending to strike the pirate. Kasumi looked down, she couldn't bare to watch. "I'm sorry Luffy…Maybe this was meant to be?" She thought solemnly.

"Looks like my run of bad luck is over." Smoker commented. Kasumi gulped and waited for it to end.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly." Said a new voice. Kasumi looked up in the direction it came from. Standing behind Smoker, was a tall-cloaked figure, his face hidden beneath a green hood. His hand rested on Smoker's jutte, preventing the major from raising it from his back. Smoker glared up at him for a moment, from where he was positioned he could see the face of this stranger. His glare intensified as he recognised who he was. "The Government wants your head as well"

"And the world is awaiting our answer." The stranger replied. There was a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder at the end of his words. Kasumi flinched. Then the rain ceased and a powerful gust of green hued wind swept through Loguetown. It tore through the streets with tremendous force, picking up marine and pirate alike, as well as anyone unlucky enough to be caught out in the storm. The wind stripped away the smoke holding Kasumi before catching her and carrying her away. Roofs were robbed of tiles, stalls over turned and debris flew through the air as the wind ripped through Loguetown. Then, just as suddenly as the wind had come, it stopped, and the rain returned.

Kasumi lay on her back, staring up at the black clouds above, momentarily stunned. What had just happened? Slowly she sat upright and looked around, the wind had carried her to the harbour, and there was no sign of Smoker. Nearby several marines lay scattered on the ground, they appeared to be unconscious. "Maybe I should see if they're okay" Kasumi thought, then behind her the rubble shifted. She turned around and saw Zoro getting to his feet, rubbing his head slightly. Opposite from Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and the man with a long nose one by one slowly stood up. "Eh? What happened?" Said Luffy as he readjusted his hat and looked around.

"Luffy." Sanji called to his captain and pointed out to the sea. The Going Merry was slowly drifting further and further away. "We have to act quickly or it'll be too far out for us to catch." Luffy nodded in understanding. He then turned his attention on Kasumi. "Oi! Have you decided yet?" He asked. Kasumi looked at him for a moment then out at the ship caught in the current. She couldn't keep them waiting any longer on her answer. She looked at the marines, and then at the town. _"And you, girl, are under arrest for assisting these criminals."_ Smoker's words repeated in her mind. She couldn't stay here any longer…If she did, she'd be arrested... But to become a pirate?

"Mother…" Kasumi thought, "Would you be ashamed of me?" She stood up, her eyes still fixed on the town. She turned her gaze to Luffy and nodded. Luffy waited for her answer. "Lets go then…Captain." She said, forcing a grin. Her grin was nowhere near as big as Luffy's. "Alright!" He said before running in the opposite direction. Kasumi blinked. Where was he going to now? "Gomu-Gomu No-" Luffy shot his arms out and grabbed onto a railing, his arms began to retract to their normal length, pulling him closer to the railing and gathering speed. Sanji, Zoro and their friend held their breath. "He wouldn't? Would he?" Said Zoro as Luffy over shot the railing, as he did so his arms stretched and retracted again, changing his direction back at them. "-ROCKET!" He yelled. Kasumi froze as he hurtled towards her, while the others attempted to out run him. Each one of the shrieked on impact, the force of being hit by Luffy's Gomu-Gomu No Rocket fired them out across the sea at speed, towards the Ship.

* * *

[1 ]Moku-Moku No Mi Fruit = Plume-Plume Fruit//Smoke-Smoke Fruit

[Logia type]


	3. Chapter 3

Argh, I didn't enjoy this chapter, I had to rewrite most of it, and I'm still not entirely happy with it. So sorry if you find it as boring as I did D: It'll get better I promise, 'kay?! So chapter three, wow, this is where I stopped writing two years ago, with the original of this fanfic, I'm surprised at how many changes have been made to it, but I like it better this way, I hope you're enjoying it too. This chapter is shorter than the last :S - Shuff

* * *

Kasumi lay on the cold, rain sodden deck, among the pile of bodies that had just crash-landed onto The Going Merry. Luffy's Gomu-Gomu No Rocket had catapulted them all the way to the ship, had they not hit one of the sails, they probably would have overshot their target. "Guys!" Nami said with relief looking down at them. Kasumi attempted to untangle herself from the mess of bodies; which was proving difficult having the Swordsman and Luffy lying over her legs. Sanji stood up and with a swift kick he sent them flying. "How in considerate to a lady." He muttered trying to light himself a cigarette despite the rain. "Er…Thank you?" Kasumi said to the cook, standing up and looking around the deck. "Ah! So I see you go her to join!" Nami said, a smile spreading across her face. "Finally, another girl!" Kasumi smiled weakly. "You're not hurt are you?" Nami asked, tilting her head slightly to one side as she examined the girl standing before her. Kasumi shook her head; there wasn't much damage except a few scrapes on her knees and a hole in one of her socks from her fall back in Loguetown. "I'm fine." She looked up at Nami, peering out at her from behind her hair shyly and smiled reassuringly. Her smile quickly faded as she stumbled forwards suddenly. The ship rocked violently; the storm had made the sea dangerous. "WOAH!" Cried Luffy "Feels like the ship's gonna turn over!" Kasumi rightened herself and held onto the mast of the ship for support, wishing Luffy wouldn't say such things. He looked at Kasumi. "Eh, you okay?" He asked her. She nodded a little and looked down, slightly embarrassed she needed to hold the mast. "Just need to find my sea legs I guess." She replied. Luffy crossed the deck and came towards her. "Ah, everyone! This is our new nakama![1]" He said as he gave her a hard pat on the back. "Kasumi is gonna be our psychic!" He grinned.

"Cleaner!" She corrected.

"Mm yeah, that too." He chuckled before introducing her to each member of the crew. "You've already met Sanji and Zoro. This is Nami she's our navigator. And tha-"

"I am Captain Usopp! Brave warrior of the sea!" The long-nosed man interrupted. Kasumi looked at Luffy "I've never heard of a crew having two Captains…" She thought.  
"Oi! I'm the Captain you liar!" Luffy yelled angrily. Kasumi smiled slightly "What a strange crew." It wasn't the first time she'd thought this, and it wouldn't be the last. "Nice to meet you all." She said cheerily.

Suddenly a light shone out in the distance, a bright beam cutting through the darkness before disappearing. "That light!" Nami exclaimed, moving towards the bow of the ship, followed closely by the crew (except for Kasumi who was reluctant to leave the safety of the mast.) "Is that a lighthouse?" Usopp asked. Nami nodded her head. "That's our 'guiding light.' The light that points to the direction of The Grand Line!"

"The Grand Line, is over there?" Luffy asked in awe, staring out towards the light. He pressed his hat tightly against his head, not wanting to lose it in the storm. The boat rocked as a large wave hit, causing Kasumi to wobble. She hastily tightened her grip on the mast, and was joined in doing so by Usopp. "Brave man of the sea?" She thought as she looked at him, his legs were trembling. "Are we really going to go in a storm like this?" Usopp asked, no one answered, not that an answer was needed. They all knew that there was no turning back from this point, they were headed to that famous sea, headed to The Grand Line! The atmosphere buzzed with excitement. "Alright!" Said Sanji. "How about we have a little ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage!" Everyone agreed. Sanji went into the kitchen and returned with a barrel. He placed it down upon the deck with a 'clunk' among the pirates and began the ceremony by lifting one of his legs, and placing it upon the barrel. "To find All Blue!" He pledged. Luffy was next.

"To become The Pirate King!"

"To be The Greatest Swordsman!" Said Zoro, adding his foot onto the barrel.

"To draw a map of the World." Was Nami's dream. Usopp left the mast and Kasumi to place his foot on the barrel. "To become a brave warrior of the sea!" They all turned to Kasumi, who still clung to the mast, and waited. "Well?" Asked Zoro cocking an eyebrow. "What's your dream?"  
Kasumi gulped and stepped away slowly from the mast. "My dream?" She repeated in her mind. "To achieve enough wealth to … No…I can't say that…" She looked down at the floor thinking of all the things that she'd like to achieve. "To be a good member of the crew? No… It's not really as great as theirs…." She stopped, fitting in between Nami and Usopp. "I-I…" She began still looking on the floor, she mumbled it, her words were lost on the wind. "Well?" Zoro repeated. She looked up. "To illustrate all our adventures!" She said loudly.

"To share everything they…We, see with others." She thought. She felt tension knot in her stomach, what if they thought it was a silly dream? Compared to their ambitions, it seemed like nothing. She relaxed as the others smiled at her, and she grinned back. They all looked down at their resting upon the barrel they had vowed their dreams on.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy cried, as he raised his leg high in the air, the others mimicked him and then they brought their legs crashing down on the barrel. It shattered, spilling its contents onto the deck. "I'm one of them now." Kasumi thought to herself, looking up at the sky. Dark clouds hung above them and the rain showed no sign of relenting. Fear and excitement swam together in the pit of her stomach. She was a pirate now, headed for The Grand Line. She'd heard stories of that sea, as a child and in Loguetown, some of them even came from pirates who had returned from The Grand Line. Some of their tales sounded more than far fetched, but even so, she still liked to believe they were real. Giants, Mermaids, Sea Monsters, mighty Kingdoms and their treasures, and more, they all sounded, like an amazing dream. "I shall draw all these things…If we find them…" She thought happily. "I've become a criminal." Said a less enthusiastic voice in her mind.

"Kasumi?" She heard someone call her. She looked down from the sky, pulled out of her thoughts by Nami; she was standing beside her. "Lets go inside now, its cold out here, and we're all soaked."

"Would you mind if I stayed out here a little longer?" She asked. Nami blinked slightly. "Please?" She added. Nami nodded her head. "Erm, sure. Not too long though." She said sounding a little unsure. Kasumi smiled in thanks and walked away from Nami up the stairs to the quarterdeck, she looked over the stern's bulwark, back in the direction of Loguetown. The darkness and the rain concealed the island, though if you looked hard enough, lights could be made out where the harbour should have been. She sighed and gazed at the vanishing lights… This wasn't how things were meant to be. "They were meant to leave without me when the marines came." She thought. "I should be helping Piper clear the damage from this storm right now…I guess I have only myself to blame."

"Are you okay?" Nami voice came from behind, Kasumi turned around to see Nami walking across the deck to join her. Kasumi looked back at Loguetown and nodded. "I'm fine." Nami gave her a look that showed her she thought otherwise, before following her gaze. "I just never said goodbye to my boss." Kasumi said smiling "We weren't close or anything, but he's gonna be mad when he finds out I left without notice." She laughed slightly, imagining Piper's reaction tomorrow morning when she didn't show up for work. Nami smiled. "Ah I see… We'll come back one day you can apologise then." Kasumi looked down slightly, "What if we don't make it back?" She thought rather pessimistically. "…Nami?" Kasumi began. "Before we go to The Grand Line, do you think I could send a letter?" Nami looked at her, as if expecting her to say more, so hesitantly, she continued. "…Back home, to my Mother… Just so she knows I'm okay and stuff…"

"Um, you'll have to wait until we can find an island… We might not stop at one until we're in The Grand Line." Kasumi looked back at where Loguetown should have been, the lights had disappeared now, swallowed into the darkness. She shivered, the cold and wet finally hitting her. "Oh…I understand…" She said quietly. Nami looked at her, a little concerned. "The first thing we'll do when we arrive at an island, is find somewhere we can send a letter, okay?" Kasumi forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks."

"Let's go inside, it's freezing out here." Nami said, changing the subject. She turned around and began to head back. Kasumi looked up and out across the sea, hoping to catch one more glimpse of Loguetown, even if it was just the tiniest flicker of light. Nami stopped and looked back at the girl. "Kasumi?" Kasumi turned around and forced herself to smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She crossed the deck and followed Nami. "Thinking about what?"

"What to say to my Mother."

Nami led Kasumi down into the women's sleeping quarters, they would be sharing a room. Which Kasumi was rather happy about. At first Kasumi was reluctant to enter the room, everything was so nicely laid out, she didn't want the water to drip from her clothes onto the floor. Nami look at her. "Well, come on in then."

"But I'll get the floor wet."  
Nami placed her hands on her hips and looked at Kasumi, "Well you can't stand out there all night can you? Come in here and lets get changed before we both catch colds."

"Get changed?" Kasumi thought. Into what? All her clothes and belongings were back in Loguetown! "Ch-changed?" She stammered. "I –er…Don't have anything to change into." She said looking down at the floor rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. She gripped the strap of her bag for comfort, what it contained inside was all she had now. "My things are still in Loguetown…There wasn't time to get them. The ship was about to sail out to-"

"Ah, not to worry." Said Nami, grabbing Kasumi and pulling her into the room, closing the door behind her. "I brought lots of new clothes in Loguetown." She said, pointing to a pile of shopping bags in one corner of the room. "You can borrow some of my things until we get a chance to go shopping."

"A-Are you sure?!" Kasumi asked, not wanting to put Nami out. Nami was already digging through the bags, looking for some clothes. "It's not a problem." She said pulling out a light pink T-shirt, the word "GOLD" Written across the chest in white, and a pair of pale yellow shorts. "You can sleep in these tonight, and in the morning you can pick something out to wear." She said as she presented the clothes to Kasumi. Nami turned away from her, and began to undress. Kasumi turned her back quickly. "How bold to change in front of others." She thought. She heard Nami giggle behind her. "You're wise to turn your back - had you seen my body, I would have had to charge you... Hurry up and change." Kasumi placed her bag down, slipped off her shoes and pulled off her socks. She peaked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being watched by her roommate. Nami had changed and had turned away, and had begun to prepare one of the spare beds in the room for Kasumi to sleep in. Kasumi began to undress; her wet clothes clung to her as she pulled them over her head, she had to struggle free. They hit the floor with a wet 'Splat' as she dropped them and pulled on the dry clothes Nami had lent her, they were a bit too big for her, as Nami was taller, but they were comfortable at least. She hung her wet clothes over one of the chairs in the room to dry. "This bed is yours now." Said Nami, tucking in the sheets. "Ah, thanks." Kasumi replied, she picked up her bag and emptied its contents onto the bed, her bag would need drying too, luckily her things were dry.

Nami looked at Kasumi and saw that several items had been poured onto the bed; A worn looking book, a tin case, a wallet and a photo. Kasumi turned to her. "Is it alright if I put my things somewhere?" She didn't want to leave them lying around in the way. Nami nodded and pointed at the bedside cabinet nearest to Kasumi's bed. It was empty. "That can be yours."

"Thanks" Kasumi said, smiling. She picked her sketchbook and case and placed them inside the top drawer of the cabinet, along with her wallet and photo before climbing into her bed. "Well, it's been a long day" Said Nami deciding not to question her on her possessions. She crossed the room to the light switch. Kasumi nodded in agreement before Nami switch off the light and climbed into her own bed. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight" Kasumi replied, as she pulled the sheets up around herself. She curled up, closing her eyes as she waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

[1] Nakama: Friend/Comrade, (though in One Piece, it's a lot more than that.)


End file.
